


running the jewels

by NolanPatrickWannabe



Series: Welcome to Wonderland (Hockey Rule 63) [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Heist, Multi, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Addiction, Pete Tom and Mitch are just trying to get some fast cash, Post-Divorce, Rule 63, a good ol southern heist, fem!Brayden Point, fem!Elias Petersson, fem!Mitch Marner, fem!Tom Wilson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NolanPatrickWannabe/pseuds/NolanPatrickWannabe
Summary: "You seriously wanna steal a precious jewel from the richest woman in Tampa?""Sure as hell."----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Eliza's a Southern woman with sweet tea in her blood, the fear of God in her heart and a bank account running on empty. Michelle's trying to salvage the remains of a broken divorce. Tara just wants the money. And Brittany has the catalyst.
Relationships: Elias Petersson/Tom Wilson/Mitch Marner, Garnet Hathaway/Brayden Point, Mitch Marner/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Welcome to Wonderland (Hockey Rule 63) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614961
Kudos: 2





	running the jewels

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all know the deal.
> 
> \- This is not meant to be taken seriously.
> 
> \- If you or anyone you know is referenced, please click off immediately.
> 
> Title from Calabria 2007 by Enur & Natasja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the deal, folks.
> 
> \- This is not meant to

"You seriously wanna steal a precious jewel from the richest woman in Tampa?"  
  
"Sure as hell, I want to."  
  
Usually, their meetings would be at Eliza's house on Friday night. They'd chat about their kids, their awful jobs, and most importantly, down a whole bottle of wine Michelle got from the fancy part of Shop-A-Lot on Bay View Avenue. Well, until Tara got into rehab. Regardless, life was hard, and they'd all get through it together, one way or another. They'd been right at each other's side for decades. Between Michelle's divorce, Eliza's car accident, and Tara's binges, the small friend group the three women made in high school had been through some shit and persevered through it. That is, until money started running low. 

A few days before the brilliant idea for a heist was shared to the group, Eliza had been watching one of those "rich people show off their beautiful, overly extravagant homes" shows on HGTV. A few hours of the marathon had flown by Eliza's television, with maybe only one or two homes catching her full attention. Then, the floodgates opened. The house of Brittany Point and Garnet Hathaway. 

Brittany was the one showing the house off. Eliza looked at the television with an abnormal amount of concentration. It felt like she was in college, cramming until the last minute. She didn't know why she was so focused on the TV. Maybe it was because the house was unbelievably dazzling, with its marble countertops, sweeping archways and enough bedrooms to fill a federal prison complex. Maybe it was the woman giving the tour, with her brown hair like a waterfall down her back, a brilliant smile accented by canines a bit too overgrown, and the little black dress she wore that highlighted her near hourglass figure. Or maybe it was that everything about the woman and her gigantic mansion screamed _rich_.

It's safe to say Eliza did more than enough research on Brittany. Soon enough, her search history was cluttered with terms like " _Brittany Point net worth_ ", " _Brittany Point biography_ ", and " _Brittany Point gemstone"_. Wait a second. Eliza didn't remember that last one. She inquisitively clicked on the term, waiting for the results. That's when the jackpot hit.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mrs Petersson: Y'all know what it is. 7pm. My house._

_Mitch: You know it. Dropping Jackson off at Nana's._

_Tara: You think I'm bringing my sick ass across Myrtle Beach? Hell yeah. I'm coming over there right now._

_Mrs Petersson: Well, if you're sick, I don't want you bringing that shit over here!_

_Tara: You know I'm just kidding Lizzy! I haven't caught a cold since....... 6th grade, maybe?_

_Mitch: Jesus. Germaphobe alert right here._

_Tara: Not a germaphobe. I just know how to take care of myself._

_Mrs Petersson: Isn't your kid in like, Pre-K?_

_Tara: Kindergarten. And I spray Lysol over her backpack everyday._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eliza couldn't lie, her heart was beating faster than Usain Bolt at top speed. This thing could be make or break. Infinite wealth or life imprisonment. Getting out of South Carolina or being stuck in a supermax. She was ready to take the risk.

By all means necessary.

Michelle was the first one to arrive at Eliza's house. Her sparkling, crooked smile was always present while she was with her friends and tonight was no different. Hailing from Canada, Michelle had been prepared months ahead for the impending coldest month in Myrtle Beach on record, clad in a purple scarf, black coat, silver sweater and black pants. Contrary to Michelle, Eliza was dressed in her favorite black house dress. Tara was last to come, still dressed in her work clothes.

"Sorry I was late. Traffic's been horrible, given that no one down here knows how to drive in snow." Tara said.

"It's fine. Come, I gotta show you somethin'."


End file.
